Jack's Lesson
by M.Bowen
Summary: Jack learns a lesson. Set during Children of the Gods.


Disclaimer: I don't own them. Sorry.

Warning: Sam/Jack hinted at not so subtly in here. Kinda, maybe, a little obvious that I think they should be together.

Author's Note: This is one of many ideas I've had recently. It is the shortest one, I think, I've had so I'll write it first. This is a scene that should have been in Children of the Gods (the pilot episode).

Dedicated to all those who were whispering (or yelling) 'arm wrestle' during the briefing room scene were Sam and Jack meet.

Colonel Jack O'Neill walked down the corridors of the underground base to the quarters of one Captain Samantha Carter. As he walked he thought over what was going on. Before they had recalled him to the base the first time his life was a mess; his son had just died and he hadn't thought there was anything that could make his life anymore complicated. Then two men had come to his house and called him into a secret underground base to go through a metal ring to other planets. That first mission to Abydos was interesting, but Jack had thought it to be his last. Then just a week or so ago two more men had come to bother him. They had called him back to the Air Force, again. He had just finished his first official briefing , and man had it gone well. He had made himself look stupid by assuming that she, Captain Carter, was just another scientist. He thought back to the briefing.

…Flashback to Briefing…

O'Neill: Oh, here we go, another scientist. General... please.

Carter: Theoretical astrophysicist.

O'Neill: Which means...?

Hammond: It means she is smarter than you are, Colonel. Especially in matters related to the Stargate.

Kawalsky and Ferretti chuckle. O'Neill gives them a look, and they try to look serious.

Carter: Colonel, I was studying the Gate technology for two years before Daniel Jackson made it work and before you both went through. I should have gone through then. But sir, you and your men might as well accept the fact that I am going through this time.

O'Neill: Well, with all due respect, Doctor—

Carter: It is appropriate to refer to a person by their rank, not their salutation. Call me "Captain," not "Doctor."

Hammond: Captain Carter's assignment to this unit is not an option, it's an order.

Carter: I'm an Air Force officer just like you are, Colonel. And just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle.

O'Neill: (sitting down) Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I like women. I've just got a little problem with scientists.

Carter: Colonel, I logged over 100 hours in enemy airspace during the Gulf War. Is that tough enough for you? Or are we going to have to arm wrestle?

…End Flashback…

He looked at the door he had arrived at. He quelled his fears about this being a stupid idea and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" A voice came through the door, seconds later the door opened and a stunned Captain looked suprisidly at her new Commanding Officer. "Sir." She managed to squeak out nervously.

"Captain." He replied evenly.

"What do you need, sir?" She asked, regaining her confidence.

"Can I come in?" He asked politely.

"Yes, sir." She answered, closing the door behind him and motioning him to sit on the other side of a small table set up in her room.

"I came to apologize and ask you a question." He stated sitting in the chair. "I wanted to apologize for my actions in the briefing earlier. It was wrong of me to judge you."

"Thank you, sir." She replied, taking in his kind actions. "Um, you had a question?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you still wanted to arm wrestle." He said, feeling silly at the stupid question.

"Um, if you'd like, sir." She said, resting her right arm on the table. He put his right arm on the table as well and they clasped each others hands. "On the count of three?" He nodded his head and she started the count. "One…two…three." They pushed at each other's hand trying to pin the other's hand to the table. After a couple seconds of struggle Sam pinned Jack's hand to the table. They both looked at their hands laying on the table. "Two out of three, sir?" She asked and pulled her hand back into the start position at his nod. "One…two…three." Again they pushed at each other's hand, the goal to pin the other persons hand. This time Jack pinned Sam's hand to the table. They put their hands up, ready to start the next, and last round.

"One...two…three." He counted and they started to push against each other's hand. Jack almost had Sam's hand pinned to the table when she flipped their clasped hands up and pinned his to the opposite side of their elbows. They stared at their hands, still clasped half a minute after the round had ended. She realized she hadn't let go and quickly released his hand. A blush covered both their faces and Jack stood, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Thank you. I'll…uh, let you get back to what you were doing…" He mumbled to her.

"No problem, sir." She said, standing as her CO left the room. When the door had closed behind him she threw herself down on the bed and laid there. From the hall she could her someone mumbling something very softly. She listened intently and her what sounded like Colonel O'Neill's voice mumbling, "I'll never underestimate anyone ever again." To himself. She smiled and walked over to the table to reread the papers she had gotten in the briefing.

Another Author's Note: Well there one of four typed and done. I hope you like it. I got the script for he flashback from http:www . moon-catchin . net / transcripts . htm Just take out all the spaces.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
